OPERACIÓN GUAKY
by NNAT-R
Summary: LA ACADEMIA DE OPERACIÓN TRIUNFO CON PERSONAJES D HP, CHARMED Y OTROS PERSONAJES FAMOSOS PD:DEJAD EN UN REVIEW EN EL Q ELIJÁIS A 5 PERSONAJES D HP, 5 D CHARMEDY 5 DEL RESTO, TB SI KERÉIS SER BAILARINES/AS O PARTE DEL JURADO DEL PROGRAMA
1. El casting

OPERACIÓN GUAKY  
  
CAPÍTULO 1: El casting  
  
Una chica morena con el pelo largo,de nombre Piper(charmed) y algo bajita entra en una sala, en esa sala hay un escenario con 4 focos apuntando hacia él, un micrófono encima del escenario y delante de él el público y una mesa con 5 personas sentadas detrás de ella que componían el jurado, empezando de derecha a izquierda se puede ver a nadi_phobe, berdipaige, PIPERFICTION, albi_piper y a prudence.  
  
Piperfiction: puede pasar  
  
Piper: es aquí el casting?  
  
Piperfiction: si, ya te he dicho que pases, tu nombre?  
  
Piper: Piper hallywell wyatt  
  
Piperfiction(muy seria y tomando nota): nombre artístico?  
  
Piper: es que hay que tener nombre artístico?  
  
Berdipaige( le mira por encima de las gafas): ES Que NO TIENES NOMBRE ARTÍSTICO??!! COMO SE TE OCURRE VENIR A UN CASTING DE CANTANTES SIN UN NOMBRE ARTÍSTICO??!! FUERA De Aquí Ahora MISMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Piper( mirando al jurado con ojos llorosos y cara de cordero degollado): y no voy a poder cantar? -.- ;(  
  
Albi_piper: bueno, dejémosla cantar...  
  
Berdipaige: está bien, pero como pases a la 2ª fasey sigas sin nombre artístico te echo del casing!!  
  
Piper: ^.^ gracias!!  
  
Piperfiction: bueno, empieza  
  
Piper: bien!- empieza a sonar la música de unchained melody- lonely with this blues...  
  
Berdipaige(tirando cosas al escenario): FUERA!!VETE!!ODIO ESA CANCIÓN!! PARA DE CANTAR!!  
  
Piper(agitando las manos): Que??!!A MI NADIE ME GRITA!!!!-sin querer explota un foco- ME HAS ENTENDIDO??!!  
  
Berdipaige: pues no me das miedo, puedo orbitar cuando quiera retame  
  
Piper: y... no puedo cantar más?  
  
Albi_piper: bueno, ya te llamaremos  
  
Piper: de verdad que no puedo...?  
  
Prudence: que no!  
  
Piper: ni si quiera el estribillo?  
  
Nadi_phoebe: que te pires coñññññño  
  
Piperfiction: es que no te enteras de nada imitadora barata!!que te largues!! El siguiente!!  
  
Harry Potter entra en la sala  
  
Harry: se puede?  
  
Prudence: si, pasa, pasa  
  
Las demás: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!no pases!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry: entonces que hago?  
  
Piperfiction: bueno, pasa, nombre?  
  
Harry( echándose el flequillo hacia atrás con chuería): Potter, Harry Potter  
  
Piperfiction (con cara de asco): nombre artístico?  
  
Harry: el niño que vivió  
  
Piperfiction: si, si... canta!!  
  
Suena la música de i´ll survive  
  
Harry: ferst ai guos afreid, ai guos petrifaiiii ki´zinkin ai culen li güizau llú va ma sai, ba güen ai pen sou meni nai nanananananananana o na ai lo ai weit ou de dor  
  
Albi_piper: a ver, para para! Pero tu te sabes la canción?  
  
Harry:no... pero ahora viene el estribillo, que es mi fuerte  
  
Albi_piper: a ver...  
  
Harry levanta la varita y aparece una peluca, unos zapatos de plataforma y una bola de discoteca de los años 70, Harry sigue cantando mientrs los demás se ríen  
  
Harry: ai güil survai ye as lon as ai nou jau to lof ai no ai til alaif ai jad ol mai lof tu gif ai jad ol mai laif tu gif ai güil survai yeye  
  
Piperfiction: jajajaja...q bueno...  
  
Prudence:jajaja... contratado  
  
Nadi_phoebe: si aquí no se contrata a nadie!  
  
Prudence: a no? Y entonces que hacemos?  
  
Nadi_phoebe: los admitimos en la academia  
  
Prudence: a si? Pues admitido!  
  
Berdipaige: como que admitido?! Pero si es un pedazo de maricón, este gilipoyas de mierda!  
  
Se escuchan abucheos por parte de las lobas y aplausos por parte del resto  
  
Albi_piper: si, hombre, necesitamos algún pringui en la academia no?  
  
Piperfiction: tengo que recordaros que la jefa soy yo? Admás quien decide quien entra es el público  
  
Harry: entonces yo...  
  
Piperfiction: a si! Tu pírate, ya te llamaremos  
  
Harry: ouuu... casi- chasquea los dedos y se va  
  
Piperfiction: el siguiente!!  
  
Julia Roberts entra en la sala  
  
Julia: LA siguientemenos se acerca al escenario, con un faldamenoscinturón, mascando chicle y andando como si estuviera en un pase de modelos  
  
Piperfiction: nombre?  
  
Julia: caya, caya, que yoya sé como va esto!! Mi nombre es Julia Roberts, y mi nombre artístico es Julia Roberta de todas las mercedes d la concepción del carmen, pero tú puedes llamarme "J"  
  
Piperfiction: bien, djate de culebrones y canta  
  
Julia Roberts: ok-suena la música de la B.S.O de "la boda de mi mejor amigo" y Julia Roberts empieza a cantar vestida con un traje de novia.(Piperfiction: que ha salido de vete tú a saber donde)  
  
Julia Roberts: güerever ai güeik Albi_piper, bifor ai put on  
  
Berdipaige: puton?  
  
Albi_piper:no, ha dicho put-on  
  
Berdipaige:ah...  
  
Julia Roberts:a sei a litel pre for yu....  
  
Berdipaige: for miiii?O_o  
  
Albi_piper: no! A ti no! Es una canción!  
  
Julia Roberts: for ever, an ever, yu stay in mai jar an ai güil lof yu for ever an ever güi never güil par in jau ai lof yu  
  
Albi_piper: mira bonita, cayate ya porque esta- señala a Berdipaige - no se entera de nada y me está dando el coñazo  
  
Berdipaige: quien, Piperfiction?  
  
Piperfiction: pero si yo no he hablado  
  
Albi_piper: no, no tú, ella  
  
Berdipaige: quien, Prudence?  
  
Prudence: yo?  
  
Albi_piper:no! Ella!  
  
Berdipaige: quien? Nadi_phoebe?  
  
Albi_piper: no!! Tú!!! Pedazo d...  
  
Berdipaige: pedazo de que eh? Me vas a insultar?!  
  
Albi_piper: bah! Dejémoslo por imposible... que entre el siguiente!  
  
Piperfiction: eh! Que eso lo digo yo!  
  
Albi_piper: pos dilo...  
  
Piperfiction: que pase el siguiente!  
  
Cole(charmed)entra en la sala mirando por encima del hombro  
  
Albi_piper: chulo de mierda...  
  
Berdipaige: cállate enana, no le llegas ni al betún  
  
Albi_piper se pone la mano en la boca y hace una sutil pedorreta, tras lo cual, Berdipaige cae muerta  
  
Piperfiction: oh! No! Se ha muerto!  
  
Albi_piper: o si! Se ha muerto!  
  
Berdipaige: no me he muerto  
  
Albi_piper: jooo...lástima! (n/a: aunque prezca mentira se llevan bien, os lo prometo)  
  
Piperfiction: bueno, sigamos con el casting, nombre?  
  
Berdipaige: guapo!!!  
  
Cole : lo sé...Cole Turner  
  
Piperfiction: nombre artístico?  
  
Berdipaige: tío bueno!!  
  
Albi_piper: pringao  
  
Cole : no, Beltazhor  
  
Todos: ein?O_o  
  
Cole : si- da una vuelta y cuando queda otra vez de frente al público es Beltazhor- Beltazhor  
  
Público: ahh!!!  
  
Berdipaige:macizorro!!! No, creo que me he equivocado de persona  
  
Piperfiction(con miedo): te gustaría cantar, por favor?  
  
Cole : por supuesto...soy un gnomo...  
  
Todos se descojonan y Berdipaige grita guapo!!!  
  
Piperfiction: vale, vale, ya te llamaremos  
  
Cole : me estás echando??!!- surgen llamas de sus ojos- no puedes echarme!!!- empieza a tirar bolas de fuego y rompe un foco con una de ellas  
  
Albi_piper: joder! No ganamos para focos!!  
  
Piperfiction: bueno, si kieres quédate  
  
Cole : pues ahora me voy!  
  
Berdipaige(grita): nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- se tira el suelo, se engancha a su pie y él se la lleva arrastrando, y al estar pendiente de ella no se da cuenta de que se mete en el ropero  
  
Albi_piper: que no vuelvan!! El siguiente!!  
  
Piperfiction: te gusta quitarme mis frases eh?  
  
Albi_piper: si, pasa algo?  
  
Mcgonnagal entra en la sala  
  
Piperfiction: nombre?  
  
Mcgonnagal: Minerva Mcgonnagal  
  
Piperfiction: nombre artístico?  
  
Mcgonnagal: xoxa  
  
Albi_piper: canta!!  
  
Mcgonnagal: vale, obi,obi,obi,obi,oba...  
  
Albi_piper: por favor, que sea una canción menos rayante  
  
Mcgonnagal: acilipu, apu apu  
  
Albi_piper: y que tal más nueva?  
  
Mcgonnagal: es que solo me sé esas 2  
  
Albi_piper: pos ala fuera! Otro!  
  
Piperfiction: joooooo... eso lo digo yo!  
  
Brad Pitt entra en la sala y tras unos cuantos desmayos y después de limpiar la baba del suelo Piperfiction habla:  
  
Prudence: pero que cante no?  
  
Piperfiction: bueno, vale  
  
Brad : me duele la cara, de ser tan guapo...  
  
Berdipaige sale del armario y al ver a Brad Pitt n el escenario le coge de la camiseta y se mete otra vez en el armario con él y con Cole  
  
Albi_piper : otro menos,siguiente!!  
  
Piperfiction: jooo, yo también quiero decirlo!!  
  
Entran Paige(charmed) y Ruthi_phoebe  
  
Ruthi_phoebe: lo siento, e llegado tarde porque no me ha soado el despertador, me he encontrado a Paige por el caminosi, si , nombre?  
  
Ruthi_phoebe:Ruthi_phoebe  
  
Piperfiction: tu no! Ella!  
  
Paige:Paige Mathew Halliwell  
  
Piperfiction: nombre artístico?  
  
Paige: marilina cansina  
  
Albi_piper: canta!  
  
Paige:cali-mero, seré sin-cero...  
  
Prudence: por qué cantas eso??  
  
Paige: no lo ves? Es logico! Porque soy justo al reves que calimero, el es negro por abaj y blanca por arriba y yo soy al reves, negra por arriba y blanca por abajo  
  
Nadi_phoebe: bueno si, que te pires ya!  
  
Ruthi_phoebe: siguiente!  
  
Piperfiction: jooooooooooooooo, todo l mundo me roba la frase!!!  
  
Ron Wesley sube al escenario  
  
Piperfiction: nombre?  
  
Ron Weasley : Ron Weasley  
  
Piperfiction: nombre artístico?  
  
Ron Weasley: ronnie-ruperto  
  
Piperfiction: canta  
  
Ron: quiero dedicar mi canción a mi querido... Harry  
  
Albi_piper: h, si, si, muy bonito, que cantes!  
  
Berdipaige(sale del armario): bombón! Huy lo siento, esperaba a otra persona, no a ti piltrafa(vuelve al armario)  
  
Ron: estoy saliendo con un chaval, ya mas de un año, van casi dos, estoy enamorado y saben que? Me gustaría darle un varón. El desgraciado me hizo operar, nadie sabía de esa traición, me fue engañando y me pareció que le puso trampas a mi corazoooooón... Decile que lo quiero y que baile conmigo, decidle que no sufra por nuestro amor, amor que no hace caso a nuestros amigos, no voy a vengarme por su traición...  
  
Descojone general, y 5 horas después...  
  
Ruthi_phoebe: fuera! Siguiente!  
  
Piperfiction: nada, no lo diré nunca  
  
Britney Spears: Britney Spears  
  
Piperfiction:nombre artístico?  
  
Britney Spears: Binipi  
  
Albi_piper: a ver, putón berbenero, a cantar!  
  
Britney Spears: you were my sun, you were my earth, you didn´te know one way to love, no, cry me a river...oh...cry me a river  
  
Nadi_phoebe: pero cómo cantas la canción de tu ex?? Eres gilipollas o qué??(está claro que si)  
  
Prudence: ala, fuera, no nos interesas  
  
Leo (charmed) entra en la sala y sube al escenario  
  
Piperfiction(abla mirando el papel): nom...- levanta la vista- admitido!  
  
Albi_piper: si! Eso! Admitido! Berdipaige desaloja el armario!!  
  
Berdipaige: para que lo quieres??ni de coña!! Si, hombre, para que metas a ese mariconazo!! Su falta de nariz va a juego con su falta de- lo mira de arriba abajo-...neuronas- se vuelve a meter en el armario  
  
Piperfiction: que conste que nosotras somos totalmente imparciales  
  
Albi_piper: eso, le admitimos por su voz y por su gran talento  
  
Piperfiction: ya puedes irte, si quieres...  
  
Albi_piper: pero no quiere irse, a que no?  
  
Leo(asustado): casi que si que me voy  
  
Leo se va orbitando y entra Ginny  
  
Piperfiction: nombre?  
  
Ginny: Ginny Weasley  
  
Piperfiction: nombre artístico?  
  
Ginny: virginia  
  
Ruthi_phoebe: canta y vete  
  
Ginny: ok, sombra aquí y sombra allá, maquillate, maquillate, y un espejo de cristal, y mírate, y mírate Nadi_phoebe: ala, ya has cantao no? Pos vete!  
  
Ginny: pero con lo guapa que soy, y lo bien que canto,! Por lo menos dejadme un hueuito en el armario!  
  
Nadi_phoebe: si, tus ganas locas, que te pires!!  
  
Se va Ginny y entra Tom Cruise  
  
Piperfiction: nombre?  
  
Tom:Tom Cruise  
  
Piperfiction: nombre artístico?  
  
Tom: Tomás Crucero  
  
Piperfiction: y tu sabes cantar o algo parecido?  
  
Tom: si, hombre, si, había una vez un barquito chiquititio  
  
Tom no puede terminar porque Berdipaige sale del armario (again) y se lo lleva con ella a armario  
  
Entra Phoebe y tras dar sus datos (paso olimpicamente de ponerlos) ve a Cole saliendo del armario( o intentandolo, porque Berdipaige le sujetaba) y gritando  
  
Cole: ayuda! Phoebe!  
  
Phoebe: mejor te vas ya de una vez, no voy a llorar igual que aller...- Phoebe no puede continuar y se va llorando  
  
Albi_piper: siguiente  
  
Prudence: que poco sentimental eres no?  
  
Albi_piper: que la jodan! Siguiente!  
  
Draco entra en la sala con el pelo engominado hacia atrás y vistiendo unos "jeans ajustados" y una camisa blanca dos tallas más pequeña que la suya, en vez de subir al escenario, se sienta en la mesa del y sonríe, lo cual provoca varios desmayos  
  
Piperfiction(con cara de boba): nombre?  
  
Draco: Draco Malfoy  
  
Piperfiction: nombre artístico?  
  
Draco: Lobezno Malfoya  
  
Piperfiction: no quiero saber porque el apellido, pero porque te has puesto ese nombre?  
  
Draco Malfoy: es que no está claro? Porque tengo a todas las lobs detrás!  
  
Albi_piper: bueno, que si, que cantes!  
  
Piperfiction: eso, que cante...  
  
Draco se sube al escenario y mientras canta se va quitando la camisa  
  
Draco: you can leava your hat on...  
  
Locas (o lobas, vosotros elegís) del público: ahhhhh!!!!!!tío bueno!!!! Guapo!!!!!!!!!!macizo!!!!!!!!  
  
Berdipaige sale del armario despeinada, con la ropa rasgada e intentando colocarse la camiseta  
  
Berdipaige: ay! Que hombres! Ahora vuelvo chicos!- gira la cabeza hacia el escenario- dios! Qué es eso! Que hace ese quitándose la ropa?! No me pervirtáis  
  
Piperfiction: pero si tú ya estás pervertida!!  
  
Entre tanto Draco sigue con su "show", mientras unas cuantas lobas se intentan subir al escenario y le meten billetes por los pantalones  
  
Berdipaige:pero como podéis gastar vuestrodinero con ese maricón?! Es ungilipollas de mierda que soloquiere ligarse al Harry Potter ese, que a su vez se quieretirar al Ronald . vayatrío de gays!  
  
Draco: eso sondeeos reprimidos , frígida!  
  
Berdipaige: si, si, tus ganas locas, rubio!!  
  
Albi_piper, Ruthi_phoebe, Nadi_phoebe, Prudence y Piperfiction(gritan): pelea!pelea!camocha!camocha!  
  
Draco: queréis que la pegue?  
  
Berdipaige: me vas a pegar? Quisiera ver yocómo lo haces!  
  
Draco: tranquila cariño, yo no pego a las chicas  
  
Berdipaige: no pegas a tus semejantes?!molan tus principios!!  
  
Draco: mira niñata, o te callas o te...  
  
Berdipaige: o me qué?  
  
Draco: o te lanzo a todas estas para que te peguen  
  
Berdipaige: ohhhhhhh que miedo!  
  
Albi_piper: si!!! Que la peguen las lobas!! Todas a por Berdipaige!!  
  
Draco: asi se habla- guiña un ojo- 696839267, llámame  
  
Berdipaige: ese es el nº de ostias que te han dado por gilipollas?  
  
Draco:uh...  
  
Berdipaige: eso es todo lo que te enseñó a decir tu papá?  
  
Draco: me voy, aquí no tengo nada que hacer  
  
Se oyen gritos del publico femenino que dicen nooo!1  
  
Berdipaige: si!!! Ya tardabas en irte  
  
Draco recoge su ropa, y tras forcejear con una chica del público por sus pantalones se va, al pasar por la puerta se cruza con Christina Aguilera , que le mira de arriba abajo con ojos saltones (como los de nuria!). esta, que va vestida con un sujetador y unos pantalones rotos por la entrepierna que dejan ver su ropa interior, sube al escenario y habla sin que nadie le diga nada.  
  
Christina Aguilera: hola, me llamo Christina Aguilera pero mi nombre artístico es x-tina-turner  
  
Berdipaige: como que turner?! Así sólo se apellida mi Cole!qué has hecho tú con mi cole?! Lagarta!! Loba!!- Berdipaige se sube al escenario y se lleva a Christina Aguilera por los pelos, a la cual tira por la ventana  
  
Berdipaige(sacudiendose las manos): ala! Creo que esa ya no volverá a tocar a mi Cole !! creo...creo que la he matado!!  
  
Christina Aguilera. No estoy muerta  
  
Berdipaige ( chascando los dedos): casi..., bueno, al menos le habré roto algo... que pase el siguiente!  
  
Entra Dahn(charmed) cabizbajo y frotándose las manos y sube al escenario  
  
Dhan(hablando muy rápido): hola, me llamo Dhan pero todos me llaman "el toro"  
  
Prudence: O_o y eso por qué?  
  
Dhan: por lo de los cuernos...  
  
Nadi_phoebe: está bien, que vas a cantar?  
  
Dhan: quiero dedicarle una canción a Leo  
  
Todos:O_O a Leo?  
  
Dhan: esperad a oir la canción no?  
  
Ruthi_phoebe: bueno, vale, canta  
  
Dhan se pone un abrigo como el de kenny (south park) y canta:  
  
Dhan: eres un cabrón hijoputa, un pedazo maricón hijo puta  
  
Berdipaige: este si que es un chico listo!  
  
Albi_piper y Piperfiction se levantan y suben al escenario, al llegar allí, le pegan un capón a Dhan , ponen los brazos en jarras y después miran a Berdipaige con mirada asesina  
  
Piperfiction; vete y no vuelvas!!  
  
Berdipaige: quien yo?  
  
Albi_piper: no!Dhan!  
  
Dhan: me tengo que ir?  
  
Albi_piper: si! Y no esperes entrar en la academia pedazo de inútil! Largate!!  
  
Dhan se va a base de empujones de Piperfiction y Albi_piper y se encuentran con Hermione por el camino  
  
Albi_piper: a esta también la echamos?  
  
Piperfiction: bueno, vamos a darle una oportunidad (oportunity yesyesyes)  
  
Hermione: hola, me llamo Hermione granger, pero mi nombre artístico es jermayoni, he trabajado en obras tan importantes como "la muggle corriente" y " bunny , la coneja"...  
  
Nadi_phoebe: bueno, y no sabes cantar?  
  
Hermione(sacando un ppel): no queréis ver mi curriculum?  
  
Prudence: a ver, que no nos importa, que cantes!  
  
Hermione: pues si aquí no se valora mi trabajo me voy- se va corriendo y llorando- no es justo!!  
  
Hermione se estaba yendo cuando entra Ben Affleck con la camisa abierta, lo cual hace que la chica cambie de opinión y vaya detrás de él.  
  
El chico sube al escenario con Hermione detrás babeando y se apoya en una de ls paredes, la camisa se abre más si cabe y deja al descubierto sus abdominales.  
  
Albi_piper(a Nadi_phoebe): porque Piperfiction no le pregunta el nombre?  
  
Nadi_phoebe(mira al suelo): ceo que se ha desmayado  
  
Prudence( mira al suelo): si, se a desmayado, Piperfiction!Piperfiction! despierta!  
  
Albi_piper: no reacciona  
  
Nadi_phoebe: déjame a mi, Piperfiction...se a quitado la camisa...  
  
Piperfiction revive súbitamente  
  
Piperfiction: nombre?  
  
Todos:O_o que chica...  
  
Ben (sonriendo de medio lado): Ben Affleck, pero artísticamente soy Benny  
  
Berdipaige(sin mirar):bueno, canta  
  
Piperfiction(MIRANDO):si, canta, que vas a cantar?  
  
Ben: una muy conocida  
  
Piperfiction:*.* empieza  
  
Ben: y que no me digan en la esquina, el ben-ao, el ben-ao, eso a mi me mortifica, el ben-ao, el ben-ao  
  
Después de terminar la canción con todo el público (femenino) con la boca abierta ( por su gran talento, por supuesto), Berdipaige habla  
  
Berdipaige: bueno, vete ya  
  
Prudence+Piperfiction+público: noooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!no te vayas!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ben: bueno, ya sé que queréis que me quede, pero debo ir a un rodaje  
  
Prudence +Piperfiction+ público:adiós, con el corazón, que con el alma no puedo...  
  
Nadi_phoebe: que pase el siguiente!  
  
Patty (charmed) entra en la sala vestida de "lolailo" con un floripondio en el pelo y una raja en la falda de volantes que llegaba hasta la cadera y se sube al escnariopf sigue pensando en la última "actuación" y no reacciona Ruthi_phoebe:Piperfiction- le pega un codazo- preguntale el nombre  
  
Piperfiction(con cara de pánfila):eh...?ah!si!nombre?  
  
Patty: Patty, pero todos me llaman Patty de Jamón, por estas piernas que dios me ha dao  
  
Albi_piper:creida  
  
Piperfiction:chula...  
  
Berdipaige:bueno, y que vas a cantar?  
  
Patty: de patty negra  
  
Piperfiction:oh!si no hay otro remedio, canta...  
  
Patty: de patty negra, de patty negra, nosotros somos de patty negra  
  
Nadi_phoebe: suficiente, creo que melody anda por ahí, vete a buscarla  
  
Ruthi_phoebe: si, eso, vete  
  
Patty: que está melody? Pero si es mi ídola! Voy a pedirle un autógrafo!  
  
Ruthi_phoebe: siguiente!  
  
Prue(charmed) entra en la sala con una melena larga y rubia y un vestido de cuero que no tapaba casi nada  
  
Prue: hola, me llamo Prudence Halliwell, prue para los amigos, pero cuando canto soy está prudencia de todas las mercedes de mi corazón santisimo de trinidad y sus virtudes  
  
Ruthi_phoebe: ala! Otro culebrón! Bueno, ala, que cantes!  
  
Prue: ok, por la mañana, haciendo el amor, y por la noche, haciendo el amor, hasta en el coche, haciendo el amor...  
  
Nadi_phoebe: que te cayes RRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUBBBBBIIIIIAAAA  
  
Prue: soy teñida...  
  
Ruthi_phoebe: se nota...  
  
Todos: RUBIA De BOTE, CHO...(CENSURADO)  
  
Berdipaige: hay que ser tonta para teñirse de rubio  
  
Prue: puedo cantar otra cosa  
  
Albi_piper: la puta a la puta calle  
  
Se levantan unas cuantas del público y se van  
  
Berdipaige: dónde váis?!  
  
Chicas del público: nos habéis echado...  
  
Albi_piper: lo de putón iba por la RRRRRRRRUUUUUUBBBIIIIIAAAA  
  
Se sientan todas las pelirrojas del público (damos por echo que las morenas y castañas no se habían levantado) y las rubias se van.  
  
Prudence: estas tías son un poco raras no?  
  
Ruthi_phoebe: déjalas, son rubias  
  
Prue: entonces yo me voy?  
  
Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!  
  
Ruthi_phoebe:siguiente  
  
Piperfiction: podré decirlo yo alguna vez?  
  
Paulina Rubio entra en la sala y sube al escenario  
  
Albi_piper: otra rrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuubbbbbbbiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaa????????!!!!!!!!!`_´  
  
Piperfiction: nombre?  
  
Paulina: Paulina Rubio  
  
Albi_piper: y se apellida rubio!! Me niego a hacerle la prueba!! Me voy!!  
  
Albi_piper se va y los demás siguen a lo suyo  
  
Piperfiction:nombre artístico?  
  
Berdipaige( suspirando y mirando al armario):...ah...cole...  
  
Piperfiction:no, no se llama Cole, deja de delirar, ya volverás luego al armario; ejem; repito, nombre artístico?  
  
Paulina: Paola Moreno  
  
Nadi_phoebe: si, si, tus ganas locas, y que vas a cantar?morenita?  
  
Paulina: ...  
  
Ruthi_phoebe: iba a cantar morenita!! Esta chica tiene un problema...  
  
Piperfiction: pues no se si pero de momento has ganado... UN LOTE DE TINTES DE COLOR MORENO Y CASTAÑO!! Ve a recoger tu premio por allí- señalando la salida  
  
Paulina: muchas gracias!!!!!- se va corriendo a la salida y entran Fred y George Weasley discutiendo  
  
Fred: te toca a ti!  
  
George: no! Te toca a ti!  
  
Fred: a cara o cruz  
  
George: vale  
  
Fred: cara  
  
George: cruz  
  
Fred: imbecil! Eso es lógico! Si yo soy cara tú tienes que ser cruz!  
  
Fred tira una moneda al aire y al caer en su mano sale cruz, pero George no lo ve  
  
George: que ha salido?  
  
Fred(tapando la moneda): cara, te toca  
  
George: mierda! Siempre me toca a mi!  
  
Berdipaige: bueno, que, pasais o no?  
  
George y Fred: si, si, pasamos, preparad@s para la presentación?  
  
Piperfiction: si, claro, ya podéis empezar  
  
Fred y George colocan 2 biombos y una mesita con un espejo y maquillaje de mujer  
  
George: les  
  
Fred: presentamos  
  
George: al  
  
Fred: dúo  
  
George (mirando a Fred): ... que dúo éramos? El dúo dinámico?  
  
Fred: no! El dúo fantástico! Empezamos otra vez!  
  
George: les  
  
Fred: presentamos  
  
George: al  
  
Fred: dúo  
  
George: sacapuntas!!!  
  
Fred: noooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fantástico!!!!  
  
George: a si!!  
  
Fred: venga!! Otra vez!!  
  
George: les  
  
Fred: presentamos  
  
George: al  
  
Fred: dúo  
  
George: ...fff...fantástico!!!  
  
El público se emociona ante el gran logro de George y hacen la ola mientras se meten detrás de los biombos; después sale Fred con un bigote de plástico.  
  
Fred: hace 2 años y un día que no la he vuelto a ver  
  
Entonces sale George vestido de mujer, se sienta en la mesita y canta mientras se pone colorete  
  
George: hace 2 años y un día que vivo por él  
  
RISA GENERAL  
  
Fred:pom pom(golpeando el biombo)  
  
George: quien es?( apartando el biombo y echándose el pelo hacia atrás)  
  
Fred: soy yo!! Quien va a ser??!!  
  
George: (saliéndose del papel) es lo que dice la canción!!- entra otra vez en situación- que vienes a buscar??  
  
Fred: a tiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
George: no chilles!! Te oigo!! Ya es tarde!!  
  
Fred: por qué??!!  
  
George: porque ahora soy yo la que kiere estar sin ti, por eso vete, olvida mi nombre, mi cara, mi casa, y pega la vuelta  
  
Fred: jamás te pude comprender  
  
Dubish (una loba del público): guapo!!  
  
George:vete, olvida mis manos mi pelo y mis labios que no te desean  
  
Dubish: George!!O_OO_o que te han hecho???!!!  
  
Fred: estás mintiendo, ya lo sé  
  
Dubish: -.- no me lo puedo creer!!  
  
George: olvídate que tú para eso tienes experiencia!!  
  
Dubish: me voy! No puedo soportarlo!!  
  
Dubish se va llorando y el público aplaude, tira rosas, tira dinero, tira...un tanga rojo? Dubish!!  
  
Fred/George: gracias, gracias...  
  
Prudence: siguiente  
  
Fred/George: gracias, gracias...  
  
Nadi_phoebe: siguiente!!  
  
Fred/George: gracias, gracias...  
  
Ruthi_phoebe:SIGUIENTE!!!!  
  
George: Fred! Creo que nos están echando...  
  
Fred: que hermano más lelo, de verdad!  
  
Fred y George se van (por fin!) y entra Poppy Pompfrey  
  
Poppy( se acerca a Berdipaige): querida, que te han hecho?  
  
Berdipaige: maravillas...  
  
Poppy: tienes una herida en el brazo!  
  
Berdipaige: no, nada, es que hay chicos muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyy enfusivos  
  
Piperfiction: no me extraña! Con 3!!  
  
Poppy: bueno, yo te o curo, emmendo!1  
  
Berdipaige: huy que bien!! Me voy a que me hagan otra herida!!  
  
Berdipaige se va otra vez al armario y Poppy Pompfrey empieza a hablar  
  
Poppy: buenos días, yo soy Poppy Pompfrey , más conocida como mery poppy´s y os voy a cantar "corazón partío"  
  
Prudence: una pregunta, porque esa canción?  
  
Poppy: es lógico, quien meva a curar el corazón partío?...  
  
Prudence: bueno, pues si es sólo eso, vete  
  
Piperfiction: xfin podré decir yo que pase el siguiente!! No están ni Berdipaige ni Albi_piper!!  
  
Prudence: siguiente!!  
  
Piperfiction:Prudence!!  
  
Prudence: qué??!!  
  
Antes de que nadie se dé cuenta, ya está Justin Timberlake en el escenario  
  
Justin: hola chicas!! Can i cantar??!! my nombre is Justin Timberlake but you podéis llamarme Justino  
  
Nadi_phoebe: venga chavalote, canta  
  
Berdipaige( sale del armario un segundo para hablar): guapo!!!  
  
Piperfiction: Berdipaige se te vé el plumero!! No decías que no te gustaba??!!  
  
Justin Timberlake: bueno, yo canto... so give me one good riiiiiiiiiison baby camon, os gusta esta o canto otra?  
  
Ruthi_phoebe: canta otra  
  
Justin: give, baby one more time...  
  
Nadi_phoebe: otro! Mira chaval, antes ha venido tu "ex" y ha cntado tu canción  
  
Justin(a punto de llorar):de verdad?! Me voy a buscarla!  
  
Justin se va y entra el agente Morrys(charmed)  
  
Nadi_phoebe: tu eres Darryl Morrys no?  
  
Darryl(sacando la placa): agente Morrys, defensor de la justicia  
  
Ruthi_phoebe: el brazo negro de la ley  
  
Nadi_phoebe: un blanco perfecto para los chistes racistas  
  
Darryl( sacando la pistola): cuidadito con lo que váis a decir eh?  
  
Ruthi_phoebe: Si estuviera cargado, hasta me daba miedo  
  
Nadi_phoebe: y si pusieras el dedo en el gatillo, ya...  
  
Piperfiction: bueno, no las hagas caso y canta ok?  
  
Darryl: ok- se mete detrás de uno de los biombos que habían puesto Fred y George y sale con un frutero en la cabeza, una camisa atada que deja ver el ombligo , una especie de pareo con un floripondio a un lado y un bote de cola-cao- yo soy aquel negrito, del África tropical, que cultivando cantaba la canción del cola-cao, es el cola-cao, desayuno y merienda, vamos, todos juntos!!- todo el público y el jurado empiezan a cantar- es el cola-cao, desayuno ideal... eñoras y señores, ahora Sirius pasan por aquí les daré un vaso gratis de cola.cao y luego ustedes me dirán cuantos quieren comprar  
  
Una del público se levanta y grita: a mi me gusta más el nesquik!!!, a lo que Darryl responde con un tiro  
  
Darryl: decías?  
  
Todos los que están en la sala se van corriendo al escenario a comprar botes de cola-cao  
  
Nadi_phoebe: que rico está esto no  
  
Ruthi_phoebe: Sirius verdad?  
  
Prudence: nosotras no estábamos haciendo algo?  
  
Piperfiction: Sirius, creo que estábamos haciendo algo  
  
Entonces Remus, Sirius y Severus entran a lo "superguay- supermachote" con gafas de sol y vestidos con cuero.  
  
Remus( quitándose las gafas): es aquí el casting?  
  
Público femenino: aaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!! Son ellos!!!!!!- corren hacia ellos tres y después de media hora de firmar autógrafos, se suben al escenario ( Severus en la batería, Sirius con la guitarra eléctrica y Remus en el micrófono.  
  
Remus: hola, nosotros somos " lobos a luna llena"- gritos del público- y aunque ya somos muy conocidos-más gritos del público-no tenemos ningún cd todavía y por eso venimos  
  
Darryl: eh! Fuera de aquí imbécil! Éste es mi sitio!- el público al oirle le echan de la sala  
  
Remus: bueno, podemos cantar ya?  
  
Público: siiiiiiii!!!!!!  
  
Severus: el público lo pide...  
  
Ruthi_phoebe:si, claro, ya podéis cantar  
  
Las luces se apagan, se encienden los focos de colores y mientras Severus toca la batería y Sirius la guitarra eléctrica Remus canta cosas inteligibles.  
  
Aunque la letra de la canción no se ntiende, eso parecía no importarle al público, ya que estaban todos moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo al ritmo de la música, cuando terminó la canción todos aplaudieron  
  
Remus: yeah!  
  
Aplausos  
  
Público: otra!otra!otra!  
  
Nadi_phoebe: como que otra?! Ya está bien!! Ala, fuera, que pase el siguiente  
  
Piperfiction: nada, está claro que yo estoy condenada a no decirlo nunca!  
  
Entonces, antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada más, pasó un chico montado en una escoba(no podemos decir marcas) sobrevolando el plató, aterrizó en el escenario y peinándose el pelo descolocado por el aire habla:  
  
Oliver: hola, me llamo Oliver Wood, más conocido como madera de olivo  
  
Ruthi_phoebe: guapo!!  
  
Oliver: gracias, puedo cantar?  
  
Ruthi_phoebe: tu puedes hacer lo que quieras guapetón!  
  
Oliver: ok- saca una guitarra española-volando voy, volando vengo(engo), por el camino, yo me entretengo(engo)  
  
Ruthi_phoebe: guapo!!! Admitido!!!- se levanta, sube al escenario, coge a Oliver y se lo lleva a otro de los armarios-Ven, ven, la academia es por aquí  
  
Piperfiction: ala, otra menos en el jurado, podré decir yo que pase el siguiente??  
  
Nadi_phoebe: siguiente!  
  
Piperfiction: está claro que NO  
  
Nadie entra por la puerta  
  
Nadi_phoebe: siguiente! Sigue sin entrar nadie por la puerta pero se escucha un plop! Y Dobby aparece en el escenario  
  
Piperfiction: hombre! Si es Dobby!  
  
Berdipaige sale del armario  
  
Berdipaige: he oido Dobby??- mira al escenario- Dobby!!!!!!!- se tira(literalmente) al escenario, pero no consigue llegar, por lo que se queda en el suelo agonizando y diciendo cosas como guapo!!tio bueno!!  
  
Dobby: puedo cantar?  
  
Berdipaige: si, si, si, canta, canta, canta  
  
Las luces se apagan de nuevo y Dobby se va subiendo el saco que lleva puesto mientras canta.  
  
Dobby: i´m too sexy for my shirt, too sexy...  
  
Berdipaige: espera! Termina de cantarlo en el armario conmigo-lo coge del saco y se lo lleva al armario  
  
Prudence: bien, vale, siguiente!  
  
Entra en la habitación un chico (Eminem)mazo mazo mazo bajito y que está mazo mazo mazo bueno con una sudadera nike (200Euros) de la talla XXL (aclaración: no está gordo, le queda grande), unos pantalones anchos levi´s(300euros) con cadenas(5euros) y unas zapatillas rebook(500euros), entonces se quita la capucha (no tiene precio, para todo lo demás masternnat) dejando ver su cabello rubio platino.(teñido, todo hay que decirlo)  
  
Albi_piper entra en la habitación despeinada y con la ropa rasgada(os suena esta escena?)  
  
Ruthi_phoebe: que te ha pasado?  
  
Albi_piper: es que me he encontrado con Leo por el camino y digamos que ... hemos "orbitado" un rato- mirada de odio por parte de Piperfiction, Albi_piper mira al escenario- que es eso??!!otro rubio!!  
  
Albi_piper se desmaya y Eminem va a socorrerla, baja del escenario, se pone de rodillas a su lado y la zarandea  
  
Eminem: estás bien?estás bien?responde!!  
  
Albi_piper( abre un poco los ojos): Leo?-abre más los ojos-ah!!! Que haces??!! Apártate de mí!! No me toques RUUUBBIIIIIO!!  
  
Eminem: ok,ok, tranquila!  
  
Albi_piper se sienta en la mesa del jurado junto con las demás y Eminem vuelve al escenario  
  
Ruthi_phoebe y Piperfiction: guapo!!!  
  
Eminem:hola, me llamo Marshall Bruce Mathers III  
  
Ruthi_phoebe y Piperfiction: tío bueno!!!  
  
Eminem: pero me podéis llamar Eminem, o Slim Shady si kereis  
  
Berdipaige(sale del armario): tantos nombres para tan poco tío  
  
Ruthi_phoebe y Piperfiction miranmal a Berdipaige y seguidamente vuelven a mirar al escenario para no perderse ni un segundo de la actuación  
  
Nadi_phoebe: bueno, canta algo  
  
Eminem:ok, macho, macho men...(Piperfiction es apartada del ordenador y Albi_piper y Berdipaige comienzan a escribir sin hacer caso de las súplicas de Piperfiction)  
  
Eminem:nada tiene de especial (Piperfiction llora) dos mujeres que se Dan la mano(Piperfiction llora) el matiz viene después, cuando lo hacen por debajo del mantel,luego a solas, sin nada que esconder, tras las manos, va el resto de la piel; un amor por ocultar, y aunque en cueros (en cueros!!!!donde??!!, calla que eres una salida!!) no hay donde esconderlo, lo disfrazan de amistad cuando salen a pasear por la ciudad; una opina, que aquello no está bien, la otra opina, que qué se le va a hacer? Y lo que opinen los demás está de más.  
  
Quien detiene palomas al vuelo Volando a ras de suelo (Piperfiction hecha a Berdipaige y a Albi_piper del ordenador y no las deja seguir escribiendo hasta que la pegan un empujón y siguen escribiendo con Piperfiction intentando impedírselo) mujer contra mujer  
  
No estoy yo por la labor  
  
de tirarles la primera piedra  
  
si equivoco la ocasion  
  
y las hallo labio a labio en el salon (Berdipaige: este se une a ellas/Piperfiction: mirada asesina)  
  
ni siquiera me atreveria a toser( y si le da un ataque de tos?)  
  
si no gusto (Piperfiction: como que no gusta??/Berdipaige: claro que no gusta!!)ya se lo que hay que hacer  
  
que con mis piedras hacen ellas su pared.  
  
(salen todos los del armario y empiezan a cantar)  
  
Una opina que aquello no esta bien  
  
(entra ronnie y canta también)  
  
la otra opina que que se le va a hacer  
  
(entran Dhan y Darryl y canta también)  
  
y lo que opinen los demas esta de mas  
  
(entran todos los chicos que faltan ( menos Leo, claro) y se unen a ellos)  
  
quien detiene palomas al vuelo volando a ras de suelo  
  
(entra Draco que no había entrado antes(Piperfiction: os juro que no kería ponerlo!!!!) y canta a dúo con Eminem)  
  
mujer contra mujer  
  
Ruthi_phoebe: que bonito...sniff  
  
Nadi_phoebe:que puesta en escena...  
  
Prudence: que voz...  
  
Berdipaige: que maricones!!  
  
Ruthi_phoebe: ein?  
  
Berdipaige: no os habéis dado cuenta??!! Están cantando una canción de tortis!!!  
  
Piperfiction: pero la cantan porque es un clásico!!!  
  
Berdipaige: si ya, ya...  
  
Albi_piper: sube al escenario  
  
Albi_piper: bueno,hasta aquí ha llegado el casting, ahora todo está en las manos del público, dejad vuestros votos con los 15 (5 de charmed , 5 de hp y 5 del resto) que creéis que deberían entrar en operación guaky en un review pliss!! 


	2. Presentadores

Capítulo 2- presentadores.  
  
Suena un tumulto de gente que entra en la sala, el show está a punto de empezar.Asíq sientense en sus sillas miren al ordenador y lean, porque empieza.OPERACIÓN GUAKY!!!.  
  
-Voz en off (Piperfiction): Señoras, caballeros supongo que habran notado que falta algo en el escenario, ¿Qué es?.  
  
-Público: ¿Gente? ¿cantantes? ¿tíos buenos?.  
  
-Voz en off (Albi_piper):Joe.¿no habeis notado que falta algo importante para un programa?.  
  
-Público: mmmmmm....  
  
-Voz en off (Nadi_phoebe): Sois más tontos que un cerrojo ¡¡falta el presentador!!.  
  
-Público: ¡¡Anda!! ¡¡es verdad!! ¡¡qué cosas!!.  
  
-Voz en off (Piperfiction): Bueno, bueno, a lo que ibamos, hemos tenido serios problemas para elegir un presentador, pero al final ¡¡lo hemos encontrado!! Ahora vamos a poneros un vídeo con el casting de presentadores.  
  
-Voz en off (Berdipaige): ¡¡Dentro vídeo!!.  
  
Las cámaras enfocan a una pantalla gigante en la que se puede ver el logotipo de OPERACIÓN GUAKY y se escucha la musiquita también característica del programa, que desaparecen para dar paso a la selección de presentadores. Lo primero que sale es una imagen de David Bisbal (Para los que no le conozcan, cosa que es un delito gravísimo, es un ex concursante de operación triunfo).  
  
-Berdipaige: ¿y tú porque quieres ser presentador de esto?.  
  
-Bisbal: Bueno, eg que yo quiero serlo pog que etto me recuerda a operación t*****o, ¿Por qué me censurais? No he dicho palabrotas.  
  
-Berdipaige: Ya, pero no puedes decir el nombre de otros programas.  
  
-Bisbal: OK eg que etto e increíble.  
  
-Berdipaige: Sí bueno bueno. a ver, una prueba, haz como si presentaras a un cantante. Bisbal: ¿Puedo elegir al que quiera?.  
  
-Berdipaige: Por supuesto.  
  
-Bisbal: ¡¡Señoras y señores, niños y niñas, jóvenes y jovenas!! e aquí al mejor cantante de todos los tiempos, el que mejor canta, el que mejor baila, el más guapo, en fin. el mejor, único e inimitable.BISBAL.- Da una vuelta y una patada-ave maría cuando seras mia..  
  
-Berdipaige: espera espera espera. el casting para entrar en la academia fue ayer.  
  
-Bisbal: ¿Qué?.  
  
-Berdipaige: Bueno, bueno, ya te llamaremos.  
  
Se corta la imagen y sale otra de matt damon (esto va dedicado a Joyce Granger).  
  
-Matt: Yo quiero presentar OG porque me parece el mejor programa de todos los tiempos.  
  
-Piperfiction: Tú un poco más pelota y vienes botando.  
  
-Joyce Granger: Tú te callas guarra!! .  
  
-Piperfiction: Ehh!! Bueno, vamos a dejar que el chico se exprese, que demuestre sus. habilidades como presentador.  
  
-Público1: ¡¡Eso!! ¡¡Un steapptease!!.  
  
-Público: ¡¡Eso eso!! ¡¡ que lo haga!!. . -Matt: ¿¿Qué haga que??.  
  
-Berdipaige: el estristis ¿Qué te creías?.  
  
-Matt: ¿es necesario?.  
  
-Todas (y los rubios): Siii!!.  
  
-Matt (desabrochándose la camisa): Bueno pos vale.  
  
El público grita, se desespera, se desmaya, se tira de los pelos, se tira al. escenario (¿Qué os pensabais?) .  
  
-Matt: ¡¡Seguridad!! ¡¡Me atacan!! ¡¡Quieren abusar de mi!! -Prudente: No me extraña.  
  
Las chicas del público se agarran a las piernas de Matt, a sus brazos, a su.cuello, a su.cintura, a su. ejem, que se agarran a él mientras que los de seguridad luchan por cogerle.  
  
Cambio de imagen.  
  
-Beckham (intentando hablar por encima de los gritos de las fans): Yo kiero presentar este programa porque ya me veo muy mayor para seguir jugando al futbol.  
  
-Piperfiction: ¿q? ¿ahora que vas a pasar al real Madrid? ¿tu stas mal de la cabeza?  
  
-Beckham: esto.yo.  
  
-Prudence: siii!!!! que presente el programa!!! asi no se va al real Madrid!!! (prudence es del barça ¿se nota?)  
  
-Nadi_phoebe: No no no!!! ni de broma!!! tu a entrenar!!!  
  
-Cambio de imagen.  
  
-Thalia: yo creo que debería ser la presentadora xq soy la unica xica q s a presentado.  
  
-Ruti_phoebe: si si. ¿xo sabes xq eres la unica xica q s a presentado?  
  
-Thalia: ¿xq?  
  
-Nadi_phoebe: xq esto es un casting solo xa tios (yamadnos maxistas xo vosotras ariais igual).  
  
-Prudence: y tios buenos si puede ser.  
  
-Thalia: ¿q?  
  
-Ruti_phoebe: ¡¡q te pires ya!!  
  
Cambio de imagen.  
  
-Cole: yo kiero presentar.  
  
-Albi_piper: ¿¿Otra tía?? ¡¡Fuera!!  
  
-Cole: Xo si yo soy.  
  
-Albi_piper: Imbecíl. T emos dixo q solo tios!!!  
  
-Berdipaige: X eso viene. bueno, ven aki q t consuelo.  
  
-Cambio de imagen.  
  
-Ricky martin: xq kereis saber mi comida favorita??  
  
-Piperfiction: es una pregunta rutinaria.  
  
-Ricky: Arroz con leche.  
  
-Piperfiction: ¿y xq?  
  
-Ricky: xq. sabe sabe a margarita, sabe sabe a caramelo  
  
-Berdipaige: a xilindron!!  
  
-Piperfiction: no!!  
  
-Berdipaige: si no t gusta el xilindron no t keremos. ¡¡fuera!!  
  
cambio de imagen  
  
se ve a guti (jugador del real Madrid) fumando y con un paquete de tabaco en la camiseta  
  
-Guti:yo creo q deberia ser yo el q presente el programa xq soy el mas guapo el mas alto , en fin, q soy el mejor  
  
-Nadi_phoebe:será chulo.!!!  
  
-PIPERFICTION:mira, no t pego xq soy del Madrid q si no.anda!vete antes de q cambie de idea!!fuera de mi vista!!  
  
cambio de imagen  
  
-gareth gates (gaz):yyy.yyyyyy.yooo kkkk.kierrrrrrrrr.kiero...prrrrrrrrrrrr.pr..presssssssssssss..enntarrrrrrrrr rrrrrrr this programme  
  
-Berdipaige :but tio ¿why don´t you speak en ingles?  
  
-Gaz : Oh!!! All right!! All right!!  
  
-Prudence: ¡pero yo no se ingles!  
  
-Las demas del jurado: pos te jodes!!  
  
-Albi_piper: bueno echemosle , tampoco vale mucho como presentador!!  
  
-Ruti_phoebe: como lo sabes?  
  
-Albi_piper: se le ve en la cara!  
  
Cambio de imagen  
  
Josh Harnett entra en la sala, al entrar él ,el publico se va corriendo , pero hacia la otra salida . Hay division de opiniones unos se cagan en su padre y otros se cagan en su madre (y otros se cagan en la escritora )  
  
-Berdipaige: ¿no habiamos dicho que esto era solo para chicos?  
  
-Albi _piper : si pero tu dejaste pasar a Cole a si que atente a las consecuencias  
  
Cambio de imagen  
  
-George Clooney ¿Qué si se hacer algo? Si bueno , claro que se hacer algo  
  
-Berdipaige: ¿y que sabes hacer? me refiero a algo constructivo  
  
-Albi_piper: este? este solo sabe hacer pelis de 3 horas que van a ver todas las locas que hay en todo el mundo porque enseña el culo en el minuto 20!! silencio sepulcral  
  
5 minutos después .  
  
-Piperfiction : Albi_piper ¿Cómo sabes tu que enseña el culo en el minuto 20?  
  
-Albi_piper: esto... yo ... lo se por el interes cultural que supone  
  
-Nadi_phoebe: bueno , ejem , dejemos el tema  
  
-Berdipaige: repito ¿Qué sabes hacer?  
  
-George Clooney: yo se .. ¿teneis un canuto?  
  
-Todos: ¿ein? ¿ que?  
  
-George Clooney: es para hacer una "o"  
  
Cambio de imagen  
  
-Colin Farrel ( pasandose la mano por el pelo) : Ola guapas ¿es aquí el casting para presentar el programa?  
  
-Todas menos Berdipaige : siiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!  
  
-Colin: bueno ¿ y que hay que hacer para conseguir el puesto?  
  
-Piperfiction: tu nada guapeton!  
  
-Berdipaige: cierto, tu no tienes nada que hacer.  
  
-Albi_piper: de momento haz una voltereta lateral.  
  
-Berdipaige: luego el pino sin manos y después comete las baldosas del suelo.  
  
-Piperfiction: bueno, lo de las baldosas no hace falta, que cuestan caras.  
  
-colin: chupado  
  
-colin empieza con la voltereta to chulo pero cuando va a caer se estampa contra el suelo  
  
-albi_piper: pero cacho imbécil!!no te hemos dicho que las baldosas del suelo ni tocarlas?  
  
-colin: mi espalda!!  
  
-albi_piper: vete a la calle que no tenemos licencia para lisiaos voluntarios  
  
-cambio de imagen  
  
sale una imagen de tom felton ,se oyen los gritos del público (femenino) por encima del vídeo y a albi_piper gritando ¡imitador barato! ¡pijo d mierda!  
  
-tom(sonríe): está claro que YO  
  
-Albi_piper: es decir, un pringado  
  
-tom(sigue sonriendo): ejem.q YO debo presentar este programa porque está predestinado para mi, el anuncio me define.-saca un papel y lee-se busca presentador atractivo, esto lo cumplo,(albi_piper se descojona),carismático, eso también (Berdipaige al suelo, ya solo quedan dos), y elocuente , por supuesto (Piperfiction se va a beber agua).perdón, alguien me escucha?  
  
-prudence(saliendo del trance):q?q? hablabas?  
  
-albi_piper: chiquillo, mira, tu quédate hay quieto y ella no se mueve, eso si, si te mueves prepárate porque se te va a ir todo el mundo, sobretodo si hablas, porque hablando la cagas chavalote!  
  
-Piperfiction vuelve(claro, no podía estar mucho tiempo fuera.)  
  
-Piperfiction: a este le contratamos no?^-^  
  
-prudence: por supuesto  
  
-albi_piper: oye, oye, no tan rápido! si este tio entra, yo pido, no, no, EXIJO pleno derecho a criticarle al igual que a los pringaos que están en la academia!  
  
-Berdipaige: es que habéis perdido la cabeza? no podemos poner a este pingajo a presentar nuestro programa! si el entra yo salgo  
  
silencio incómodo  
  
-albi_piper: mmm.tom felton!  
  
-Piperfiction: entonces lo doy por hecho no?  
  
-Berdipaige (indignada): no puedo creer que me hagáis esto a MÍ  
  
-Piperfiction: no te ibas? si te vas, ten en cuenta que no vas a ver más a los del armario. ni si quiera a Dobby.  
  
-Berdipaige: ok ok me quedo  
  
-FIN DEL VÍDEO  
  
voz en off(Piperfiction): bueno, como aún queda un cuarto de hora. con todos ustedes .TOM FELTON!!  
  
tom: gracias, gracias.  
  
público: guapo!!  
  
tom: gracias, gracias (escaso vocabulario = escasa capacidad neuronal)  
  
público: tío bueno  
  
tom: gracias gracias  
  
voz en off (albi_piper) : igual deberíamos ir terminando el programa no? el público empieza a delirar.que les habéis dado con los aperitivos? ala pringaete ( eso va por tom felton, evidentemente, que más pringaetes hay por aquí??) tu a tu casa y yo a la mía.  
  
publico: no! vente a la mía! voz en off (Berdipaige): cortad las camaras! no quiero ver más!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-* &¬&¬&¬&¬&¬&¬&¬&¬&¬&¬&¬&¬&¬&¬&¬&¬&¬&¬&¬&¬&¬&¬&¬&¬&¬&  
  
OS HA GUSTADO?!?!?!  
  
QUEREMOS AGREDECER A ADAHY SU APOYO, TU REVIEW NOS HA AYUDADO MUCHO, NOS A AYUDADO A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO SIN IMPORTARNOS NUESTRO POCO (MUY POCO(MUY MUY POCO)) ÉXITO. Y TAMBIÉN A JOYCE GRANGER SU INTERÉS POR NUESTRA HISTORIA.  
  
NECESITAMOS AYUDA!!! AYUDANOS!!! PUEDES COLABORAR CON NOSOTRAS DEJÁNDONOS TU OPINIÓN EN FORMA DE REVIEW.  
  
Albi_piper  
  
PIPERFICTION  
  
Berdipaige  
  
P.D: Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
